Elec Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Elec Man's Stage is located in a towering power plant filled with electrical and metal based weapons that will short-circuit the opposition! As a nod to Elec Man's original stage, the map is vertically oriented, and is one of the tallest in the game. The hazards here are arcs of electricity that come from special blocks in some of this map's many narrow corridors. As is characteristic of Mega Man, you'll need good timing to get past them unscathed. Layout Elec Man's stage consists of a cross shaped central area defined by four square towers in its corners, each taller than the one before. On the ground floor, you can find the Thunder Beam in the center and the Thunder Bolt, the Mega Ball, the Rush Coil and an Exit Unit in each of the arms. An opening behind the Mega Ball will lead you up a ramp to the shortest tower with Search Snake. An opening here leads to a corridor with two of the aforementioned electrical traps which leads to the Spark Shock on the second shortest tower. On the way to the next tower, you will see the Dust Crusher, Arrow Buster and a Beat Support lying on an outcrop into the ground level's east arm. You can also find Flame Sword behind this structure on the ground. The third shortest tower itself holds the Metal Blade. Finally, there are three more electrical hazards in a last corridor before you reach the tallest tower with the Magnet Missile. To help you get around the map, you can utilize a Teleporter under the tallest tower to access an alcove above the second shortest tower with the Super Adaptor. This area can also be accessed via ladders. Gyro Pads next to the second and third highest towers will propel you to their tops in case you need to get high in a hurry! Strategy Sometimes, the best way to win on Elec Man's stage is to just jump down to the lowest level and go wild with the weapons there. However, unless you keep to a wall, you're likely to be fragged very quickly standing in the center of the action! Remember the ways you can escape to higher ground: Rush Coil, Exit Unit, teleporter and gyro pads. More conservative players will stick to patrolling the towers, sniping at the people below with the Magnet Missile and Metal Blades and ambushing others who are doing so. If you happen to be the target of a player with this strategy, Search Snake is a great weapon to surprise them with by firing from directly below them! You can try fighting them in the trap-lined corridors where they'll be reluctant to dodge into the electricity as well. Finally, remember to pick up Super Adaptor while running around the upper levels to instantly soar from tower to tower. Modifications V1 to V2 There are some differences about items and weapons. In V1, since the Super Adaptor and the Thunder Bolt weren't implanted into MM8BDM, there were not one, but two Gemini Laser on the ground floor located at two opposites places of the field (instead of one Gemini Laser and one Thunder Bolt, like in V2). The Super Adaptor was also an E-Tank in the earlier version. On the other hand, there was also a Large Energy Capsule in V1 instead of the Exit Unit. V2 to V3 Methods of getting around the map were made easier by adding the teleporter and gyro pads where there were only solid walls before. The obsolete ladders leading to the top of each tower that made players vulnerable to attack were removed. New weapons were also added. Mega Ball replaced Gemini Laser while the structure with Dust Crusher was expanded to house Flame Sword, Beat Support and Arrow Buster. The Super Adaptor was then moved to the alcove with the teleporter exit. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 1 & Powered Up